I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wireless communications. Particularly, the present invention relates to Wireless Access Protocol (WAP) enabled devices.
II. Description of the Related Art
Conference calling, with either landline or wireless telephones, gives users the ability to talk simultaneously. Conference calling obviates the need to make multiple telephone calls to accomplish a task involving multiple people.
The capability of wireless telephones is rapidly increasing. Wireless telephones now have the ability to access the Internet using a microbrowser that is part of the telephone. The microbrowser is a very simple version of person computer browsers such as MICROSOFT""S INTERNET EXPLORER and NETSCAPE""S COMMUNICATOR. This Internet browsing capability is in the process of being standardized through a wireless access protocol (WAP) forum that is setting the rules for communicating in a wireless manner with the Internet.
A language designed for this type of communication is the wireless markup language (WML). This language is an application of Extensible Markup Language (XML). WML was designed for wireless communication devices with small, low-resolution screens that are prevalent on cellular telephones.
Accessing information from the Internet using a wireless telephone enables one to determine entertainment information in the telephone""s area as well as the telephone numbers, email addresses, and directions to those establishments. Using this information, the telephone user can send a message to these establishments or carry out electronic commerce transactions online.
In order for a telephone user to set up a meeting to go to the theatre for a movie together, the user must conference call the people in the meeting to get their ideas and agree on the show to watch and theater at which to meet. Then the telephone user must hang up and make a data call to browse the Internet in order to get information for local cinema establishments. The user then either calls these establishments to make reservations or purchases tickets online and then must call back the people involved with the meeting to give them the information. There is a resulting unforeseen need to make a conference call that can include a simultaneous data call to the Internet with a WAP capable telephone.